Resolute
The Resolute was a ''Venator''-class Star Destoyer under the command of Admiral Wullf Yularen that served as the flagship of General Anakin Skywalker for much of the Clone Wars. The ship was destroyed in the Battle of Sullust by droid Tri-fighters under the command of Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. Complement *AT-TEs *AT-RTs *BTL-B Y-wing starfighters *[[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Starfighter|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptors]] *LAAT/i gunships *''Nu''-class attack shuttles *T-6 shuttles *''Twilight'' *V-19 Torrent starfighters History Battle of Christophsis In 22 BBY, The Confederacy of Independent Systems set a blockade to the planet of Christophsis trapping Senator Bail Organa. The Resolute with two other Venator-class star destroyers and supply ships led by Anakin Skywalker launched an attack to break to blockade, However, they were outnumbered. Later, on the order from Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Resolute and the other ships retreat to the moon. Later in the Battle of Christophsis, the Resolute was tasked with delivering Ahsoka Tano in a Republic attack shuttle safely to General Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi requested reinforcements by sending a message passed by the Resolute to the Jedi Temple. However, the Resolute was forced to withdraw from the planet. The Malevolence During the hunt of Confederacy of Independent Systems mystery weapon, the Resolute was used to dispatched Y-wing starfighters to destroy the Malevolence that was planning to attack the medical center. Later the Resolute, Negotiator and another Venator-class star destroyer arrived in the system and started to attack the damaged Malevolence. After Grievous captured Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi went to rescue the senator. They were successful, and Anakin also managed to reprogram the ship's navigation computer, causing it to crash into the Dead Moon of Antar. Rishi Moon Outpost Later, General Grievous dispatched BX Droid Commandos to take control of Rishi Moon Outpost. When Cody and Rex arrived for a inspection, they were attacked by the droids, but managed to destroy the station and alert the Republic with the help of Fives, Echo and Hevy. Soon, the Republic fleet led by the Resolute were able to repel the Confederacy of Independent Systems fleet away from the Rishi Moon. Battle of Bothawui Later in the war, the Resolute was commenced on defense of Bothawui against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They managed to repel all enemy forces, but R2-D2 was missing in action. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were looking for him. Skirmish at Vanqor After Skywalker went aboard a ''Munificent''-class star frigates to locate and capture Count Dooku, he was captured. Obi-Wan Kenobi went searching for him and went to Munificent-class star frigate. The Resolute, commanded by Ahsoka Tano and Clone Captain Rex, arrived and reinforced two Jedi. The Resolute managed to damaged the Munificent-class star frigate. Sky Battle of Quell The Resolute led by General Anakin Skywalker came to Quell system to aid Aayla Secura and her fleet that have been attacked by Confederate Navy. Three LAAT Gunships departed from the Resolute to board the Liberty. However, all LAAT Gunships were destroyed and then A ''Consular''-class cruiser arrived for the evacuation. Anakin Skywalker was injured, Ahsoka Tano and Aayla Secura managed to get him aboard the frigate as it started to dock to the Resolute. The Resolute managed to maneuver out of the way and avoided being taken into hyperspace with the frigate. Battle of Sullust At the Battle of Sullust, Asajj Ventress led an attack on Skywalker's and Kenobi's Fleet. In a vicious attack under Ventress's command of two Droid Tri-Fighter squadrons, the Resolute was destroyed. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Rookies *ARC Troopers *Bombad Jedi *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Trespass *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Nightsisters *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Republic Navy Category:Venator-class Star Destroyers